


Heat

by Kawaiicoyote, TrickTurner (AmaranthBlacktree)



Series: The Timed-Prompt Series [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: A/O/B/, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, beta, heat - Freeform, in heat, knots, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthBlacktree/pseuds/TrickTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' in heat and he needs a little help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Destiel  
> Prompt Word: Heat  
> Time for Prompt: 10 minutes

“Hot, hot, too hot…” He mumbled out to no one in particular his hips rutting back into empty air. It might’ve been cool air, thanks to the motel air conditioner going as fast as it’s little engine could blast out frigid air. It didn't make much of a difference. He felt like his skin was blistering with the sheer force of his heat's fever. Hips repetitively canting up at an imaginary alpha he moaned his distress to the emptiness of the room as he tossed and turned restlessly. Sheets were soaked beneath him, curling irritatingly around his ankle as he scrabbled for relief. He was so spaced he didn't hear a key card slipping through, and the door swinging open, his only indication that someone was now occupying the room with his was the scent of an alpha.

He whimpered piteously, and tossed on his side till he could see the tall figure blocking the light of the doorway. Green eyes widened comically, as the full brunt of his heat slammed like a brick wall into the man in front of him.  
“If you’re gonna just stand there, leave. Otherwise get over here and help me.” He snapped. His hips rolling enticingly, he buried his face into the pillow and caught it between his teeth as yet another sharp wave roiled through him.

Dean was across the room in record time, large hands reaching out to feel slick slippery skin as he tried to undress himself onehanded. Castiel would have laughed at the sight if he wasn't so very impatient for the man to finally be divested of the fabric that stood between him and …skin. Skin against skin. Finally. He rolled instinctively, proffering his ass. Dean hissed out something that could have been blasphemy or a prayer or both, and guiding his cock towards the puffy pink hole he clenched his eyes tight as he penetrated the guarding muscle and bottomed out in one long but firm thrust forward. Cas let out a wail as he was finally filled and began to roll his hips in need. A steadying hand was placed at the base of his spine as Dean began to thrust. It might have been an hour or just minutes, Cas cried out in his release as Dean snapped his hips urgently and felt the beginnings of his knot catch on Cas’ sphincter. He roared as he came and his knot fully inflated, turning so he fell slightly to Cas’ side and pulled him in close as he pulsed.

“Better?” He asked breathlessly.

“Mmhm, yes,” Cas murmured, as he drifted off to sleep, heat sated…for now.


End file.
